Voldemort Has No Love
by shady stays gold
Summary: Throw dirt on me, and grow a Snargaluff pod... That's why my wand is full of phoenix feathers and my soul is full of nothing... Put the Snitch in their mouth so they should fly away... I'm about to spit the greatest curse of all time... You can still get roasted 'cause Vold is imMORTal... Parody of Eminem's "No Love" ft. Lil Wayne.


**Hey, Harry Potter fandom! This is cursed to curse. If you like The Hunger Games, Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, or the Beka Cooper trilogy, then I've written for all three fandoms. :D**

**If you're a fan of HP parodies like this, I recommend checking out my Dudley and Harry Rap. :)**

**A few things: I don't own Eminem's "No Love" ft. Lil Wayne. Even though that's an awesome song. (I'm a HUGE Eminem fan...)**

**Credit to my sister, Catching Fireflies, for helping me with this!**

**Yes, this is really, really, fucked up. Sorry if 'Snargaluff pod" is spelled wrong, I can't remember how it's spelled...**

* * *

**[Verse 1]**

Throw dirt on me and grow a Snargaluff pod

But it's fuck Bellatrix and get a pureblood out of her

Yeah, my soul is split, but you know nothin' 'bout it

Been to Hogwarts, I can show you O. .

I'm killing Mudbloods, I'm recruiting Death Eaters

Snape's secretly married to Lily, but she broke her vows

That's why my wand is full of phoenix feathers

And my soul is full of nothing

Uhh. I remember Harry can love before I forget

But I don't go 'round Dumbledore without expectin' to die

And these Death Eaters know I lay 'em down, kil 'em all

Bitches try to kick my while I'm down I'll kill YOU all

Horcruxes outweighin' problems on the triple beam

My soul is seven parts, yours is still one piece

Uhh. Be good or be good killing

Fuckin' right I got my wand, the Elder Wand

Yeah, put the Snitch in their mouth, so they should fly away

I'm high as a Quaffle, up up and away

Man, I'll come down in a couple of years

OK, you want me in Azkaban, then I'll come out with a freeze spell

I got this world stuck in a cave, combination is GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD

It's Tommy, motherfucker, Death Eaters and I'm in kill mode

All about my soul, but I don't even check Gringotts

So you can keep cursing, but you won't curse me out

No love lost, no love found

**[Hook]**

It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now

You kicked me when I was down

But what you say just (don't hurt me)

That's right bitch (don't hurt me)

And I don't need you (no more)

Don't want to see you (no more)

Ha, bitch you get (no love)

You showed me nothing but hate

You ran me into the ground

But what comes around goes around (yeah, yeah)

I don't need you (don't hurt me)

That's right (you don't hurt me)

And I don't need you (no more)

Don't want to see you,

Ha, bitch you get (no love, no, no love, no, no love, no, no love)

Ha, bitch you get (no love, no, no love, no, no love)\

And I don't need you (no more)

Kill 'em

**[Verse 2]**

I'm alive again

More alive than I have been in my whole entire life

I can see these Death Eater's wands perk up as I begin

To spaz with the wand, I'm a little bit better than most

Shit's gonna get thick again

They say Voldemort is stiff competition

But I get a cool wand from the graves I dig up in

I ain't never givin' in again

Fuck caution to the wind, it's complete freedom

Look at these wizards, how I treat 'em

So why the fuck would I join 'em when I beat 'em

They call me evil 'cause

I like to torture people before I kill 'em

Man get these Auror cocksuckers off the battlefield

Where the fuck is Severus when you need him?

Snatch the wand from him, bitch I'ma let you kill him in a minute

Yeah that wand was pointy

But I'm 'bout to spit the greatest curse of all time

So you might wanna go back to your dorm tonight and um

Scribble out them hexes you were gonna spit

And start over from scratch and write new ones

But I'm afraid it ain't gonna make no difference

When I grab your brain and tear it in half tonight

It's an adrenaline rush to feel the wand pulse

In the graveyard, all the way to Hogwarts, fellow

Set fire to the Room of Requirement and ignite Ron

You can see the sparks from hot diadems

Cold-hearted from the day I killed James and Lily

I so started to rise, fellow

When I'm not even in my harshest

You can still get roasted 'cause Vold is imMORTal

Til I'm topplin' from the top I'm not gonna stop

I'm standing on my father's grave

That means I'm on top of my dad and it don't stop

Til my wand don't curse anymore

When you're so good that you can't say it

'Cause it ain't even cool to sound evil anymore

People just get sick 'cause you kill

These fools can't kill or do creepy magic anymore

And you can never break my stride

You can never slow the killing curse at any moment I'm 'bout to die

You'll never take my wand

Killing the boy who lived, slow dying and the opponent

Is getting no mercy, mark my words

Ain't lettin' up, relentless

I smell a goblin, don't give a fuck: keep givin' em hell

Where was Bella when I fell and needed help up

You get no love!

**[Hook]**

It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now

You kicked me when I was down

But what you say just (don't hurt me)

That's right bitch (don't hurt me)

And I don't need you (no more)

Don't want to see you (no more)

Ha, bitch you get (no love)

You showed me nothing but hate

You ran me into the ground

But what comes around goes around (yeah, yeah)

I don't need you (don't hurt me)

That's right (you don't hurt me)

And I don't need you (no more)

Don't want to see you,

Ha, bitch you get (no love, no, no love, no, no love, no, no love)

Ha, bitch you get (no love, no, no love, no, no love)\

And I don't need you (no more)

Ha, bitch, you get (no love!)

* * *

**Well, that was it! :) I'd love reviews! **


End file.
